Trust In Me
by GumLee
Summary: A story in which Beauregard (Prince Gumball) must find his new-found trust in an old friend, Marshall Lee Abadeer.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe him." Beau sighed. "I should have seen it coming, but I could have swore that he had changed!" He looked down at the ground somewhat defeated. His best friend, Fionna placed a gentle and comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Beau, he has changed, just not in every which way. He means well, he really does. You should go and apologize to him. maybe you can find out why he really did what he did." She smiled tenderly at him and gave him a quick pat.

"You're right." Beau said with some newfound confidence. "I'll go talk to him, you go back to the party." He hopped up off his bed and ripped his bedroom door open. Fionna just stared off at him in wonder as he bounded down the steps in search of his best friend.

*10 years prior*

"Stop it Marshall! Give it back!" An 8 year old Beau hopped up it down, constantly grabbing at a doll his aunt had recently bought him.

"Nope! No way! These things are for girls!" Marshall Lee, 15 years old, was once again taunting his favorite "nephew". He towered above the small boy, chuckling like a baby playing peek-a-boo as he held the shiny new doll high up in the air. "Why would that horrid woman buy you this? It's totally lame." He shook his head at the boy.

Beau stopped hopping and stood there pouting. "It isn't lame Marshall! She bought it for me because it looks like mom!" Tears instantly started pouring from the small boys eyes. He looked up at his elder and sobbed. "Please Marshall? May I have it back?"

Marshall sighed and looked down, slowly lowering the doll. "I- I didn't know that..." He handed the doll back to Beau, who instantly held it tightly to his chest. Small, inferior Beau looked up gently at Marshall and gave him a weak smile.

"Marshall Lee, you know, if you want, you can play with her for a little bit. I know you miss her just as much as I do." Marshall looked at the little boy, not knowing what type of reaction he should have. He was angry at him for reminding him of the death of one of his best friends, but he was also happy that the boy didn't see him as a threat to their sacred relationship.

"I'd love that GumGum." He gave Beau a toothy grin and sat down directly in front of him, slowly reaching his hand out to accept the doll. Beau smiled at the almost long forgotten nickname and put the doll to his eye level and kissed it on the head. He gently passed it to Marshall and hugged both the dark haired teen and the doll.

"I love you both so much!" One of Marshall's pale hands found it's way to the young boys head and he tenderly stroked the strawberry blonde hair.

"I love you too Beau, and you too Bonni."

*7 years later*

"I'm going out Auntie!" The tables had turned, and now Beauregard was 15, and rebellious as ever. His precious blonde hair had been died a vivid pink, and that same color followed suit in his wardrobe just about every day. As soon as he realized what relationships were, as well as attractions, he knew that he didn't like women. When he told his Aunt Le Mon, she went cold and sent him to a therapist, who could only come to a conclusion that it was due to a lack of a strong female figure in his life. Of course, this lead Le Mon to believe it was all her fault, and so she succumbed and allowed the boy to do whatever he pleased.

"All right Beau, be careful!" The ultra blonde woman yelled from the kitchen. She had a dish towel in her hand as she gently dried a mug. Normally, they would have had their kitchen staff take care of it, but since Beau had hit his rebellious phase, she decided it would be best if there weren't as many people for him to lash out on, and pulled most of the house staff out. She sighed and walked to the living room to watch as Beau left the house, carelessly slamming the door behind him and hopping into the back of his friend's car. She couldn't make out who they were just through the window, so she shook her head and went back to the kitchen to work on more dishes.

Beau hopped into the back of the car with two of his best friends, Fionna, and her foster-sibling, Catherine, or as everyone called her, Cake. The two blondes were always upbeat, and were very accepting of Beau and his new lifestyle.

"What do you two plan on doing with me?" Beau leaned up to the front and eyed his friends suspiciously. Cake just giggled and left the explanation for Fionna.

"Well…" Fionna sighed a bit and looked cautiously at the road before looking at Beau a bit. "We went to this coffee shop the other day, and the owner is a complete dish. For you that is! He's totally not my type."

Beau shook his head. "You two have boyfriends, and you know I don't need one. Do we really need to go?" Beau lied. He did need a boyfriend,, or at least he wanted one, but he as crazy as he was fashion wise, and how he acted in front of the house staff, did not apply to him at all in the real world. He was rather shy, and was horrible at meeting new people.

"It'll be fun! Besides, the coffee there is totally awesome! They have the best selection of things there. You'll love it!" Fionna let go of the steering wheel to wave her hands in the air for a split second before placing them securely back on. She had just received her license and she wasn't about to lose it.

Beau just shook his head and sat back down in his seat, casually glancing out the window to look at the cityscape.

"What's this place called anyways?" Cake looked back at him and just shrugged.

"Do you really think that we of all people were paying attention? All we know is that it's near that awesome shopping mall where our boy toys always hang out at." She smiled and danced a little in her seat.

The time passed quickly during the drive there, but seemed to drag on as Fionna attempted to parallel park in front of the coffee shop. Beau was too busy yelling at his 17 year old friends to simply just look over and take note of the establishment they were about to enter.

With the car finally parked, the trio hopped out and stepped onto the sidewalk. They briskly made their way into the coffee shops bright red doors. The interior was very sophisticated for a coffee shop, but it was open and had high energy. The seating was mostly black, but there were a few couches with red cushions placed on them, as well as a few red stools at the bar area. The rest of the room was mostly dark reds, blacks, and a few areas of a rich crème color. The music was mellow, and there was a light buzz from all the conversations happening around them.

Fionna grabbed Beau by the hand, and Cake by the other. She led them to a small boot in the corner next to a window. They sat down and made themselves comfortable. Cake passed one of the drink menus to Beau and glanced at the other with Fionna. While Beau carefully looked over the menu, eyeing everything he deemed delicious, and of course it's price, a waiter had come to take their order, pad of paper and a pen in hand.

"Hey guys, what can I get for you today?" The man's voice was deep, but flowed perfectly into each of their ears. His voice sent chills down Beau's spine, and he carefully lifted his head to glance at the man.

"Marshall!?" Beau let the drink menu fall from his hands and he stared with an open mouth at Marshall Lee. Marshall's reaction was similar to beau's, as he dropped both his pen and his order pad.

"Beauregard! W-what are you doing here?" He bent down quickly and fumbled to grab his writing utensil and paper. While it took him a second to gather them together, he lifted his head a bit quickly and bumped it on the table. He hissed and grabbed the back of his head as he stood up. "It's been a long time…"

Beau rolled his eyes and looked back at the drink menu which was now laid upon the table.

"Don't you have drink orders to take?" He sneered at Marshall. He looked the man over, noticing both drastic and subtle changes in him. His hair was longer now, no longer the shaggy do that Beau remembered, and it was shaved on the side, allowing all of Marshall's ear piercings to be revealed. He had grown as well, and was probably now around 6 feet tall. His jaw was more pronounced now, as were his cheekbones, and he had several tattoos, which were visible on both his arms, and his neck, due to his black button up shirt having it's sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone, exposing the perfect amount of skin to make the now 22 year old male look sultry and seductive.

Marshall nodded and lifted his pen to the paper. "What can I get you kids?" Fionna and Cake looked at the two rather dumbfounded and fumbled around to figure out what they want.

"I'm going to have a caramel frapuccino, extra caramel." Beau said confidently. Marshall quickly jotted it down and and looked at the other two.

"Uhhh… Two more of those please." Fionna blurted out, just trying to get Marshall to leave so she could take to Beau. Marshall nodded and walked swiftly away behind the counter.

"What the hell was that Beau?" Cake smacked the table and leaned closer to Beau. He just shook his head and looked out the window.

"It was nothing." He shrugged a bit. Cake squinted her eyes and looked to Fionna for help.

"Beau, I've been friends with you for like, 5 years now, you can tell me anything you know." Fionna sighed and leaned across the table to grab Beau's hand. He rolled his eyes and wretched his hand back.

"Fine, he's an old family friend. But he sucks now, so I don't even bother wasting my time on him." The timing couldn't have been worse, as Marshall was serving the table right behind them as Beau had said that, and his head lowered. He quickly finished with that table and walked away, into a back room behind the counter. A few minutes later, another waiter came to give them their drinks, which were barely touched by the time they left.

Beau made Fionna take him home as soon as they were done in the city. He didn't even say goodbye to them, just hopped out of the car and stormed inside, quickly going up to his room. He slammed his door and flopped onto his bed crying immediately when his face landed onto his pillow. Marshall was the last person he wanted to see. He had been for the past 3 years. The last memory he had of Marshall was of the man doing unsavory things to him, and those were flooding his mind at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

*3 years prior*

A 12 year old Beau was waiting anxiously in his living room for his best friend to get there. It was his birthday, and his best friend promised to come at 3pm, but it was now 2 am. Marshall Lee had missed his birthday. He had never done that before. Beau had cried all day after 8, he had kicked his friends out of the birthday party too, all because of one 19 year old boy.

Feeling defeated, Beau started to trudge upstairs, knowing that his friend will most likely not show up. He slowly crept into his room, careful to make minimal noise due to the hour it was, and he got undressed to get ready for bed. After he had fully stripped, he heard a rustling outside his window. He slowly turned and moved the curtain just a centimeter out of the way so he could see. What he saw shocked him so much that he stumbled back onto his floor, butt naked.

Marshall Lee climbed up his house and shoved open Beau's window. He stumbled in and staggered over to Beau, hugging his young, naked body. Beau whimpered a little and tried to push the other off of him, for one obvious reason, and because Marshall smelled like straight alcohol.

"Come on GumGum! Don't be like that!" Marshal slurred the words out and laughed as he sat on Beau's bed, forcing the naked boy to straddle him. "How was your birthday?" The young boy just looked at Marshall with a slightly frightened look on his face.

"Uh… It was horrible." He said, being rather flat.

"Why's that Gummy?" Marshall played with Beau's strawberry blonde hair, picking up a piece and letting it fall back in front of the boys eyes. Marshall eyes were somewhat absent, as well as glazed over. There was a certain amount of lust in the man's eyes, but Beau didn't recognize that. Giving him no time to answer the question, Marshall had started to lean in closer to the boy, and he planted his lips on the others.

Beau didn't know what to do. This was something foreign to him, and he was under the impression that only a man and a woman could do this. He kept his lips pressed in a firm line, but he couldn't hold it as the older boy had shoved his tongue into his mouth, forcing his lips to spread.

Marshall pulled away from the younger boy, not fully realizing what he had done. "You know Beau, you look an awful lot like your mother. In fact, I think I'll just call you Bonni from now on." He smiled at the younger who now had tears running down his face in a disorderly fashion. Not only was the day before Beau's birthday, but it was also the day that his mother died.

She died the day that he turned 7, after battling cancer for a little over 2 years. She had it set in her mind that she was going to live to see her boy age one more year, and she did. However, the young boy did not see it as the sweet gesture she meant it to be, and blamed himself for her death. Marshall, on the other hand, had vowed to protect young Beauregard in place of his mother. He knew what she had in mind when she eventually passed, and was glad that her fight was over and that she could be at peace.

Now Marshall was a wreck, and every year on Beau's birthday, he put on a fake smile, and pretended that nothing was wrong in the world, just for his sake. This year however, Marshall and a few of his college friends went to a party, and while Marshall never intended to stay long, he consumed extreme amounts of alcohol, and lost track of the time. At least he had partially remembered his promise to Beau and eventually showed up, although his motives slightly differed from before.

Marshall really only had one person on his mind, Bonnibell, and from what he remembered of her, all he wanted was her in his life. Marshall grabbed a hold of Beau's waist and whispered gently in his ear.

"I love you Bonni. I really do." He reached behind the young boy and undid his own pants. That night, Beau lost his innocence, and would never forget about it.

Marshall left at about 5am, and didn't come back to visit Beau again. The shame he felt was too great and he couldn't bare to see the poor boy after what he had done to him.

*3 years later*

Beau decided to sleep in and not go to school today, for the 4th day in a row. Seeing Marshall just wasn't something he needed in his life. He rolled out of bed at 10am and made his way into his bathroom. He hobbled over to the toilet and released a long stream of urine, sighing the whole time he did. When he finished, he fixed his boxers and scooted on over to the sink, where he neglected to wash his hands, but instead ran the tap on cold and splashed his face a couple of times.

Clad in only a pair of boxers and a white tee-shirt, the teen shuffled himself out of the bathroom, and made his way onto his bed, where he grabbed his phone and started to scroll through his facebook. Not even 5 minutes after he had started scrolling, there was a knock on the door. Beau stayed put, and let their one and only maid get the door. A minute later, Mrs. Mint, the maid, called Beau downstairs. "Beau! You have a guest! Come down here!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" He yelled down to her as he huffed and got off his bed in search of a pair of pants. He picked a pair of dark purple skinnies off the floor and threw them on along with a pair of clean black socks from his underwear drawer. After quickly dressing, he tossled around his bright pink mop and pulled his door open, swiftly making his way out into the hall and down the stairs, where he stopped abruptly when he cam to the bottom.

There stood Marshall Lee with a smiling Mrs. Mint. Le Mon was at work, so there was no way she could have just entertained the man instead of Beau.

"Mr. Abadeer would you enjoy some tea? I have that wonderful pomegranate lemon blend you used to like so much because of it's rich color." The old woman held onto his arm and smiled up at him. The man smiled back and poked her nose.

"That sounds wonderful Mrs. Mint! I would love some, along with those delicious lemon poppy seed muffins you make." The old woman giggled and sashayed into the kitchen. Marshall took his time before looking up at Beau.

"I need to talk to you." Marshall pleaded with the boy. "It will only take a few moments. I promise." Beau frowned and looked away from the boy, starting to go up the stairs again.

"Fine. You have five minutes to talk to me. No more, hopefully less." He made his way up the rest of the stairs and walked down the hall to his room. Marshall followed suit and slowly got himself up the stairs, but as soon as he was at the top, he scooted over to Beau's room as not to waste any time. As he made his way into the boy's room, he saw Beau sitting calmly on his bed, with enough room for Marshall to sit on the other end with an included space in between them.

"What's this about?" Beau said sternly. Marshall sat down on the opposite side of the bed and sighed.

"Beau… I'm sorry. I really am. You have no idea how much torture I've endured over the last few-" Beau cut the boy off.

"How much torture YOU'VE endured? Let's talk about enduring torture. Marshall, you _raped_ me. RAPED ME!" Beau screamed at the man. Marshall sat there with his head hung low.

"I know… I didn't mean to. I was drunk…" The older man started to sob. Beau was a little taken aback, but didn't let the man's outburst deter him from seeing the truth.

"I'm not going to give into you. You hurt me. I thought you were my friend. I loved you Marshall! I trusted you! But you took all of that away because you were selfish, and couldn't see that I needed you. I miss her more than you do! You had no right Marshall Lee Abadeer!" Beau was hysterical at this point. Marshall just sat silently, letting the tears roll down his face and collect on the collar of his shirt.

"I still love you Beau… I haven't thought about the fact that I turned into a monster and hurt you nearly as much as I thought about betraying your mother's trust in me. And now I know that I thought wrong. Yes I broke the promise I made, and yes, I broke her trust in me. But I broke you, and I'm deeply sorry for that. That's all I wanted to say to you. I know you don't want me in your life, and if I need to leave to keep you safe, then so be it. I won't stop you from shutting me out of your life, but know that I care. I care a whole fucking lot." He finished with a sigh and stood up from the bed. Beau looked at the man confused.

"So you aren't going to beg me to let you back into my life? You're just going to leave and never come back?" His eyes glistened and he looked sincerely at the man.

"If that's what you want Beau… I've changed. I know I have. But I can't change what I've done. What I did that night scarred me. I damaged you, and changed your life forever. You're never going to trust another human being like you used to trust me. I'd love to be in your life again, but I know it will never happen." He stepped out of the young boy's room as he finished talking and made his way down the stairs.

Beau stayed in his room and sobbed into his pillow while he heard Marshall and Mrs. Mint carrying on a conversation about what he had discussed with beau. He heard a slap, and knew it was Mrs. Mint's palm coming in contact with Marshall's face. He ignored the urge to go down there and yell at her, and instead sat and listened a while until he was certain Marshall had left. When he was sure, he slowly skulked his way downstairs and was directed into Mrs. Mint's opening arms. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"I know you'll do what's best for you Beauregard. I have faith in you." She smiled and handed him a slip of paper. It had a phone number and an address on it, most likely Marshall's. "He left this for you, just in case." Beau pushed forth a shaky hand and grasped the small piece of parchment.

"Thank you Mrs. Mint… I hope you aren't too mad at either him or me for what happened a few years ago." The old woman smiled and shook her head.

"I'm just glad that he was open and honest about what he had done, and I know that he still cares for you. He cares for you more than your mother, and he loved that woman with all his heart." Beau erupted into tears again.

"I know he did Mintie, I know…" 


End file.
